A conventional charging apparatus for an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile has been structured to start driving its electric-leakage detection function and to determine whether or not there is an abnormality in the charging apparatus, in a state where the charging apparatus has been preliminarily connected to an external power supply, and the charging apparatus is also connected to an automobile, thereafter.
Alternatively, another charging apparatus has been structured to determine whether or not a charging system therein has an abnormality before the charging apparatus is connected to a power supply, when the charging apparatus is connected to an automobile in a state where the charging apparatus has not been preliminarily connected to the power supply (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1 Japanese Patent No. 4254894